Sesame Street: The Fan Made Episode
Everyone knows Elmo. Elmo is the main, and lovable, character on Sesame Street. If anyone has never heard of Elmo, Elmo was a red monster that is always nice and caring. Back in 2004, where I used to be an intern at Sesame Workshop, the company has got a video tape of a episode that seemed to be a fan made episode, and that was our first fan made episode ever. The package didn't have no return address, it was all washed out, like if it was in the rain for a couple of minutes and the ink itself washed away So the company decided that if the episode was good, from the intern's view, we would remake it into our corporation and surprise the child who made the video for us, whoever he was. So me, and a few other interns, went into the viewing room and put in the tape in the VCR. The video started out okay, with the screen welcoming the viewer on what they are watching. But after that scene things started turning for the worse. The screen pans into Elmo and Cookie Monster sitting together talking, but Elmo seemed angrier than usual. Elmo then hands Cookie Monster a cookie, as if he was having a panic attack, Cookie Monster rejects the cookie, throws the cookie down, and stomps on it repeatedly, as if he was trying to kill the cookie if it was a real person, and screaming in a bloodshed scream "DIE! BURN IN HELL! Shocked by the result, we all took in a giant gasp on what has become, but something told us inside to just watch the video more. The next clip got even more brutal. It was Zoe, dressed in a really short skirt, a really really tight shirt where her boobies are showing, and seemed to abused the makeup, beating up on Abby Caddaby. Abby Caddaby pleading Zoe to stop beating her. Zoe, giving no mercy, screams "SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" and continues to beat the living heck out of her. Then, out of nowhere, Oscar, starts singing a twisted version of I Love Trash replacing trash with ass to Zoe beating up poor defenseless Abby Caddaby till Abby died. As the episode continues on and on, the episode got more and more gruesome. The next clip was when Bert and Ernie was in a room, alone with each other, and then they decide to make out to each other and start having sex. The scene showed everything, it showed Bert screaming (not the painful screams like it was mixed with the painful scream and a ecstasy scream) and Ernie pounding on him one by one, then Ernie came inside Bert's ass, and yes it did show Ernie taking out his penis out of Bert's asshole and taking off the condom. The next part was Mr. Snuffleupagus minding his own business. Out of nowhere, Big Bird, with vengeance, comes flying in charging at Mr. Snuffleupagus and jabs his beak into Mr. Snuffleupagus's heart. Then Count von Count comes flying, in bat form, and sucks the blood out of Mr. Snuffleupagus's hole where he had been punctured from Big Bird's beak. Then Grover comes in and has sex with the dried up punctured hole. Then Elmo comes out with a giant stage and every muppet comes, that is alive, and Elmo says "Everyone! Elmo has a special magic trick for you!" Elmo then pulls out a cage filled with a human child and says to the crowd "Elmo is going to rape and kill this child!" Crying, the child doesn't want this to happen. Elmo forcibly gets the child out of the cage and starts beginning to rape her. The child is screaming in a bloodshed tone "MOMMY!" Elmo still rapes the child, and then Elmo slits her neck open and pulls her intestines out of her butt hole and begins raping that too. After Elmo finishes he kills everyone, including himself, that was watching the whole entire magic show. Then a static came to the screen. Everyone who was watching that video either cried, burst into tears, why one went outside in the bathroom and killed herself after the video ended, and we didn't know till we started leaving the premises . We called the police but as soon as the static was done and over the VCR exploded, along with the video itself. After that incident i resigned from being an Intern at Sesame Workshop, because of that incident. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Nsfw Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:The Grape is Roaring Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Stuff Blowing Up